Force of Evil Chapter 2
by Kelar
Summary: After Mia Skywalker is kidnapped on Nar Shaddaa by what seemed to be a Dark Jedi and a squad of Stormtroopers, Luke and his closest friends start to devise a rescue plan, with the knowledge gained on Nar Shaddaa still fresh in their minds. However, help i


Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Star Wars and all related characters, locations, businesses etc. are owned by Lucasfilm, Lucasarts and/or their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, no money has or ever will change hands!   


**A Long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away...**

It has been 30 years since the destruction of the second Death Star, and the deaths of Darth Vader and the Emperor, and finally there is peace throughout the Galaxy. However, the peace seems ready to shatter in the face of new controversy...   
On the discovery that the Empire are building up their attack star fleet, contrary to New Republic treaty terms, Luke Skywalker assembled a hand-picked team to travel to Nar Shaddaa to gain information from the vile crime lord Nobul the Hutt.   
However, an attack by two squads of Stormtroopers and a mysterious Dark Jedi left them one person short as Mia, Luke's daughter, was kidnapped in the ensuing battle.

Upon their return, the New Republic Senate convened to decide how best to deal with the situation. Meanwhile, Luke and his team must decide how best to deal with the situation more important to them - the rescue of their comrade, Mia Skywalker...

* * *

"They've been in there for hours," Han growled, waving his hydrospanner angrily around. "I mean, I've barely seen Leia since we got back. How long does it take to decide on a simple course of action against a threat like this?"   
"Will you stop moaning and keep working," Luke snapped. "The sooner we fix this hunk of junk, the sooner we can be away!"   
All of the sudden, the hanger fell into a deadly silence. Luke looked up, to see his friend staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. His emotions however, were not so unreadable.   
"I'm sorry Han," Luke said with a sigh. "It's just, I'm worried about Mia. You know?"   
Hans emotions softened. "Yeah, I understand kid. I know how I felt when Jaina, Jacen and Anakin were kidnapped like that. I just wish the Senate would hurry up and come to a decision so's we can get out of here. They've been in there for _hours_!"   
A sudden thought flashed into Lukes mind. "That reminds me," He said, scratching his chin, "I haven't heard from Da'Ran since the Senate went into session. I wonder what's taking him so long..."

When the strike team had returned from Nar Shaddaa, Da'Ran had been sent to Imperial City's main hospital with the young girl they found at Nobuls Palace and the young Rodian boy, Rintoo, who had been hired by the Imperials to keep Luke and Han busy. Although they seemed fine when they were checked out by the _Millennium Falcons _medical computer, Luke had decided it was still best to get them checked out by the proper medical authorities. That had been over three hours ago...   
Da'Ran had been sitting in the waiting room for most of that time, his face resting in his cupped hands as total boredom had finally caught up with him.   
"Jedi Kelar?" A voice said into his dreary thoughts.   
He glanced up through his misted over eyes to see the hospitals chief doctor standing in front of him.   
"Oh, doctor," he said, getting to his feet, the thought that he could finally get out of here entering his mind. "Are you done?"   
"Not yet I'm afraid," The doctor replied.   
The thought of getting out of here left Da'Rans mind as quickly as it had entered.   
"I'm just here to give an update on the kids," the doctor continued, "while my associates finish up the tests."   
"Oh, OK." Da'Ran said, poorly attempting to hide his disappointment.   
"Right..." The doctor said, scanning his datapad. "The Rodian boy, Rintoo, seems perfectly fine both physically and mentally, apart from that near-healed wound on his leg, which shouldn't cause much of a problem. But I'm afraid the young girl presents a much greater challenge."   
"Oh, how so?" Da'Ran replied.   
"Well," The doctor continued. "Physically she's fine, no problems there, but it's her mental health I'm worried about. We can't seem to get her to talk, no matter what we try."   
"Yeah," Da'Ran said "We noticed that too!"   
In fact, this young girl was a total mystery, to the Jedi and all. On the way back from Nar Shaddaa, Da'Ran had explained to Luke about the girls use of the Force back in Nobuls palace, and Luke had tried to have a conversation with the girl and perhaps gain some insight into where her Force abilities came from, but to no avail unfortunately. Luke did manage to ascertain that this girl was very strong in the Force, but that was all he could tell without scanning her mind much deeper - which was a practice that was against Jedi protocol if the second party didn't agree to it. And being as the girl wasn't talking, she wasn't very likely to agree...   
"I'll tell you what," Da'Ran said at last, after a short pause in the conversation. "she'd perhaps be better off left with us to sort it out. I think this is more of Jedi matter than a medical one anyway."   
"Well, if you're sure." The doctor replied.   
Da'Ran nodded. "Quite sure."   
"OK then," The doctor said, scanning his datapad again. "We should only be another hour or so, then the kids will be ready to leave."   
With that, he turned and headed back the way he came. With a sigh, Da'Ran sat back down in his chair.   
"Well," He said to himself. "Back to my thoughts!"

It was another half an hour before Luke and Han were called up the Imperial Palace's control room to hear the outcome of the senates discussions.   
When they arrived at the control room, the usual faces were there to greet them; Leia, General Bel-Iblis and a few senate delegates were all crowded around the main monitor, with the young Lieutenant Farron sitting at the console.   
There was also a new face that neither Luke or Han had expected to see, but who Luke nonetheless, was absolutely delighted to see.   
"Mara!" Luke said, as he rushed over to greet his wife. When he reached her, he embraced her tightly, not even giving her the chance to verbally respond to his entrance. But regardless of this, she too embraced him just the same way.   
"When did you get back?" he whispered into her ear. Mara and her niece and apprentice Jaina Solo - daughter of Han and Leia - had been away for the last month on assignment mediating a dispute between 2 alien worlds - an occurance that was all too regular within the New Republic. It was the first time Luke had seen Mara since.   
Still holding one another close, they both took a small step back, so that they were face to face.   
"An hour ago." Mara replied. "When they told me what happened, not even wild shooks would have kept me away!"   
"But why didn't anyone tell me they'd contacted you?" Luke said, just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.   
"Well, we would have told you sooner," Leia spoke up, "But everyone who knew was busy in congress at the time!"   
Luke nodded. "OK, fair enough," He said. "Now, down to business. What did the senate have to say about all this 'Majesty' business?"   
"Well, it's good news there, Luke" General Bel-Iblis said. "We're going to approach the Empire face-to-face at their Novana ship yards. See what they have to say about disregarding the terms of the treaty. And if they want to start something, we'll be ready."   
"But we would like like to end it diplomatically and peacefully." Leia added, looking at the General with a wry smile playing about her lips.   
"Well, of course." the General replied. " but if they _do _start something, we'll be ready!"   
"So who are you sending?" Han said, his arm still around Leia's waist where it had been ever since they had entered the control room.   
"We'll be sending the _Invicta, _along with the _Galaxy's Pride _and the _Republic Star,_ and Rogue Squadron for backup!"   
The _Invicta _was the New Republic's flagship, which was under the command of the head of the New Republic Military.   
General Bel-Iblis turned to Lieutenant Farron. "Lieutenant," He said. "Get me Admiral Wedge Antilles."

The first thing she noticed as she drifted back to consciousness was the lack of pain in her left shoulder. Mia distinctly remembered being shot there back on Nar Shaddaa. In fact, it was the last thing she remembered up till now. Mind you, she thought to herself, she wasn't complaining about the lack of pain. If the medics had treated her wound then good for them.   
As Mia drifted further back to consciousness, the second thing she noticed was her surroundings, and she got quite a shock as she did so. Her surroundings were not those of a New Republic Medical Bay, or those of her quarters in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. In fact, she realized, her surroundings were not anywhere on Coruscant at all.   
She was lying in a large 4 poster bed in a small gray stone room. She rubbed the crust from her eyes which had collected there during her sleep, and with it, the last traces of dis-orientation. Pulling herself straight upright, she took a look around the room.   
Opposite her bed was a large open fire, gently crackling away in it's large stone recess, and between the bed and the fire was an exquisitely embroidered rug, probably made of some expensive fabric Mia reasoned. To her right, in front of a large multi-paned window was a small couch and a single chair, and placed in front of them was an ornately carved wooden table. And to her left was a large, elegantly painted artwork - Gran in origin, Mia noticed. And next to that was a large, heavy looking dark wooden door.   
Mia pulled herself out of her bed, her muscles still aching from what must have been a long rest. It was then she noticed something else. She was no longer dressed in the same clothes she had on at Nar Shaddaa. instead of Jedi Robes, she was now wearing black pants, black boots and a gray vest. Neatly folded over the back of the single chair, she saw, was a black tunic.   
Mia walked over to the chair and picked up the tunic. As she pulled it on, she decided to take a look out of the window, hopefully to gain some insight as to where in the galaxy she was. She immediately noticed that she was several stories up, but that wasn't the thing that really caught her attention. Outside, flowing out as far as the eye could see, was the most beautiful forest Mia had ever seen. There were all shades of the most radiant greens, browns and yellows, stretching out like some huge natural carpet, glittering as the golden sun above shined upon it.   
As beautiful as it was however, Mia had more important matters to attend to. Pulling herself away from the amazing view from her window, she walked over to the large wooden door and, bracing herself ever-so-slightly, she took hold of the door handle and turned it. Sure enough, it was locked...   
Swearing under her breath, Mia turned the handle a few more times, just to make sure that it was actually locked, and not just stuck.   
She didn't hear the low humming sound that had started up behind her, and when she gave up trying to open the door and turned around, she was met with a sight that made her jump.   
In the center of the room was a very sharp holographic image of a young man. He was dressed from top to toe in a long black robe, all except for his head. He was a handsome young man, Mia immediately noticed, with piercing blue eyes and a completely bald head.   
Mia took a few steps closer to the hologram.   
She looked the image in his eyes. "Who are you? Where am I?" She growled.   
"Please, one subject at a time!" The image replied. "First let me introduce myself. My name is Darth Orn."   
It seemed as if time stopped - just for a heartbeat - as the man in the image uttered that name. _Darth _Orn? Mia thought to herself. If this mans name was truly Darth, then that could mean only one thing... He was a Sith. But was that possible? After all this time, another Sith Lord? Mia didn't have to wait long to get her answer.   
"And I want to welcome you, on behalf of The Majesty, to Dathomir, and the new Sith Training Institute!" The image continued.   
"_Sith _Training Institute?" Mia replied, barely any sign of surprise in her voice. "That's just _Great!_" She growled.   
The image smiled. "I have to admit, you're taking it much better that I would have expected. I thought you'd be just a little bit more... well... surprised!"   
"If it's not one thing it another" Mia went on, seemingly oblivious of Darth Orn's comment. She had taken to pacing around the room now, waving her hands about angrily. "Why can't the New Republic just get a little peace. Just a _little?_"   
"Er, Jedi Skywalker, if we could get back to the here and now?" Orn said.   
"What now?" Mia replied, using a quick Jedi calming technique to expel all her anger.   
"You are our guest here, Jedi Skywalker," Orn continued, "and as such, you are privy to full access to this Institute. How does that sound?"   
Mia stopped and thought for a second. Full access? Think of the intel she could give the New Republic about the Empire's new Sith Training Institute when she finally got out of here!   
"I'm listening..." She said.   
"If we let you out, you must obey 2 rules, for your own safety above all else, you understand?" Orn said.   
"Sure, what are they?"   
"Number 1, and the perhaps the most important rule, is do not try to escape. This facility is guarded by 8 squads of Stormtroopers, 3 squads of Imperial Commandos, and houses 10 full Sith Lords, and 50 trainees. Even with a weapon, you'd find it impossible to beat those odds!"   
Mia had to concede that Darth Orn was right. Even with a lightsaber and the Force behind her, it would certainly be suicide going up against those odds, even for a Jedi as good as Mia. And, although escape was out of the picture, Mia knew her Father and friends would be here to rescue her soon, and she could wait. She was a very patient girl.   
"And rule number 2?" She asked.   
"Don't start any fights with the trainees," Orn replied. "They'd most likely gang up on you and beat you down. I'm sure you'd manage to take most of them out first, but it's still a bad idea."   
"Don't worry," Mia said, "I wasn't planning on starting any fights!"   
"Very well!" Orn said, smiling again. "Someone will be there to unlock your door momentarily, and then we shall finally meet in person. I hope you find your time here pleasant and enjoyable."   
And with a final bow, the hologram of Darth Orn disappeared.   
"Oh don't worry," Mia added, under her breath, " I _will _enjoy my time here, even it is just so that I can be part of bringing you Sith down!"

Wedge Antilles, Commander of the New Republic Fleet, was fast asleep when the call to action came through.   
Waking up to that all too familiar beeping of his bed-side comm-link, Wedge sat up, rubbed his eyes with one hand and fumbled for the comm button with the other.   
"This better be good!" He said as he pressed the button, linking him the the _Invicta's _bridge.   
"It is sir!" Replied a young female voice. "We have Coruscant on the main comm for you!"   
"In person?" Wedge replied, a hint of surprise in his tone. The _Invicta _had been assigned to a diplomatic mission for the past three months, attempting to mediate between two races who were on the verge of war! Due to that fact, all communications had been sent through courier for the duration of the mission, to ensure that they couldn't be sliced and deciphered by either side, and to make it so that neither side could claim the New Republic were in secret negotiations with their enemy.   
"Well, you better put it through to my computer." Wedge said, and clicked off the comm. A few seconds later, he was sat at his computer desk, staring at the face of General Bel-Iblis, all the way back on Coruscant.   
"General, not the first face I'd choose to wake up to!" Wedge said dryly.   
The General chuckled. "Sorry to bother you Wedge, but you've been re-assigned," He said, "and we couldn't wait to get the information to you by courier, it's too important."   
"Sounds bad, what is our new assignment?" Wedge replied.   
"Well, the whole briefing has been downloaded to the _Invicta's _main computer for you to fully peruse later, but I'll give you the basics."   
"OK, I'm listening."   
"Well, first of all, The Empire blatantly broke treaty stipulations and started building up their fleet again, using newly discovered metal deposits on the Novana Asteroid belt. Then, we found out that they have a new leader known only as The Majesty, we have no idea what's become of Fleet Commander Nalgol. Thirdly, we suspect that the Empire also has at least one Dark Jedi in their ranks, and finally, and perhaps most bothersome at present, Mia Skywalker has been captured and hauled off to who-knows-what fate!"   
Wedge just sat quietly for a minute, rubbing his chin. "So what can we do?" He said at last.   
"Your assignment is an important one." The General replied, "You are to travel to the Cibiaan System, to The Novana Asteroid Belt, and confront the Imperials and ask them what they're up to! It's a dangerous mission, you'll be accompanied by the _Galaxy's Pride, _the _Republic Star _and Rogue Squadron, for escort and back-up duties." He paused. "Are your crew up to this mission, Wedge?"   
Wedge sat forward. "Do Tusken Raiders ride Bantha's?" He replied, with a tight grin.   
"Excellent," General Bel-Iblis replied, also smiling. "You'll rendezvous with the other ships at Yavin 4, and set off to the Cibiaan System from there. Oh, and Wedge?"   
"Yes?"   
"May the Force be with you!"   
Wedge nodded. "Thanks General. Antilles out."   
The Generals image disappeared off the computer screen. Wedge activated the internal comm-link again, and signaled the bridge. The same young female voice as before answered.   
"Commander Givens," Wedge said, after the Commander acknowledged, "Set course for Yavin 4!"

Away from all of the usual noise and commotion, in the VIP conference room, in the Imperial Palace back on Coruscant, a very select group were sat around the central conference table, in the center of which was a large hologram of the Capital City of the Imperial capital, Bastion.   
Luke was sat in the conference moderators seat, and next to him sat his wife, Mara. Spread around the rest of the table sat, Leia, Han, their daughter and Mara's apprentice Jaina, their sons and Lukes apprentices Jacen and Anakin, Da'Ran, Gerron, and General Bel-Iblis, by the door, in guard positions, stood Leia's Noghri Honor Guard, Bolpuhr and Samisakh, and in the corner, quietly discussing the goings on amongst themselves, were Artoo and Threepio.   
"It's my guess they're holding her here," Luke said, highlighting a section of the holo-map with his pointer, "At the Bastion Capital Detention Center."   
"So, what, a night time assault?" Han added.   
"Yeah," Luke replied, "Through these sewer tunnels right here." He said, highlighting another section of the map.   
"Pardon me for bringing this up," Gerron spoke up, "But we don't even know if Mia _is _actually being held on Bastion. She could be being held at one of a hundred Imperial Detention Centers throughout their territory. We're working on pure speculation here!"   
"I know what you're saying Gerron," Luke replied, "But speculation's _all _we have to work with at the minute, what with the intelligence net being off-line at the minute, and our spies in the Imperial Center not getting any solid intel to us yet! And personally, I can't just sit and wait!"   
"Me neither I'm afraid," Added Mara. "This is my daughter's life in the balance, and I'll be blasted if I'm just going to sit back and wait for some spy to give us some intel that _might _lead us to Mia! We need to act now!"   
"Point taken!" Gerron said, holding up his hands to signify his 'surrender' to Luke and Mara.   
Luke took a breath to continue his briefing, but before he could get a word out, the door conference room door slid open.   
The two Noghri Guards were, as always, ready to strike at the 'intruder', but relaxed a little when they saw she was no threat. It was simply the young girl from Nobul's Palace.   
All eyes turned to Da'Ran, who had unofficially been given the role of baby-sitter ever since taking the two kids to the hospital on their return from Nar Shaddaa. It was a role, incidentally, that Da'Ran was none too happy about being given, officially or unofficially! Reluctantly, he stood up and walked over to the young girl.   
When he reached her, he knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry young lady," He said, "But you can't be in here, this is important stuff going on!"   
[But I want to help find Mia.]   
The room went quiet.   
"Did anybody else hear that, or was it just me?" Da'Ran said, not daring to turn around.   
"Hear what?" Han replied.   
"Don't worry Da'Ran, I heard it," Luke replied, "And I imagine every other Jedi in the room heard it too."   
Luke stood up and made his way to Da'Ran and the girl.   
"Hear what?" Han said again. He looked at General Bel-Iblis, who just shrugged.   
"Say something else," Luke asked the young girl, as he too knelt down on one knee next to her.   
[I want to help find Mia!]   
"What is it?" Da'Ran asked.   
"It's our young friend here." Luke replied. He regarded the girl again. "What's your name, honey?"   
[My name is Tai, sir.] Came the reply. [I'm very pleased to meet you.]   
Luke smiled. "Well I'm pleased to meet you too Tai." He turned to Da'Ran again. "She's using the Force to talk to us," He explained, "I've read about it, Jedi in the old times often used to use this technique. Periods of stress and horror can often cause a person to lose their voice, at least cause them to not want to talk. And in the old times, Jedi were often witness to some pretty horrific things. If one of them got so stressed, they couldn't talk, this would be the technique that they would use to communicate with their comrades until their voice returned." Luke paused for a moment, "And I can't think of anything more stressful for a child that having to live with a Hutt. Imagine the horrors she's witnessed as that Hutt dealt out their unique brand of 'justice' to those who crossed him over the years!"   
"But, she's not moving her lips." Da'Ran said, still not entirely sure what was going on.   
"It's telepathy Da'Ran," Luke said, "Force telepathy. I could feel the Force in her when I first met her on the Falcon, and you told me how she almost throttled the Hutt with the Force in his chambers. But _this _proves that the Force is truly with her. I'll have to test her Force abilities more in-depth after we rescue Mia." He looked at Tai again. "But for now young lady, you should really be getting back to your quarters."   
[But I want to help,] Tai protested, [Mia helped save me, I want to help save her!]   
"Well, that's very noble of you indeed," Luke replied, "You'll make a good Jedi with that attitude, but for now, I'm afraid it's too dangerous a mission for young girls. Only trained experts are allowed on this one!"   
[But I'm not a 'young girl',] Tai replied. [I'm almost 15!]   
Luke chuckled. "That's as maybe," He said, mock-sternley, "But you're not a soldier, so I'm afraid it's quarters for you young lady!"   
[Oh, all right.] Tai said, pouting. [But you will save her won't you?]   
"Absolutely!" Luke said. "Nothing's going to stand in my way! Da'Ran, could you escort our young warrior here back to her quarters?"   
"On my way. C'mon Tai, let's go see if we can find a squall to keep you company!"   
No sooner had Da'Ran and Tai exited the room, than the next strange thing occurred.   
"Luke?" Han called from the moderators seat. "Control Room's on the comm for you. They say it's important."   
"Right, " Luke replied, "Did they give you any idea of what they want?" He said, as he reached Han and the comm.   
"Nope," Han replied. "But they did say it was important."   
"Skywalker, go ahead. Luke said into the comm.   
"Master Skywalker." Lieutenant Farron replied. "Sir, we just got an anonymous message that someone want's to meet you at your daughter's apartment in Calocour Heights. They claim they have information as to where your daughter is being held." Luke went quiet. "Master Skywalker?" The Lieutenant said, checking to see if Luke was still there.   
"Thank you Lieutenant." Luke said at last, and de-activated the comm.   
"Luke, what is it?" Leia said, coming up to stand beside him.   
"It's Mia, someone want's to meet me at her apartment to give me information on her whereabouts." Luke replied.   
"Who?"   
"I don't know, control say the message was sent anonymously."   
"What are you going to do?"   
"I'm going to let Mara know what's going on, then, I'm gonna go visit Mia's apartment."

It only took Luke twenty minutes by air taxi to reach Calocour Heights form the Imperial Palace.   
It only took him another five to reach Mia's apartment.   
Drawing his blaster - he would have used his lightsaber, only he figured the hum of the blade would alert his informant to his presence - he moved slowly inside. The door was already ajar, which made his job all that simpler, and as he edged his way along the wall, he could sense a presence nearby, in the living room, perhaps. What made it all the more intrigueing however was that, from somewhere, he recognised this presence, he just couldn't place it, and didn't have the time to scan any deeper right now.   
He had reached the living room door now and, blaster at the ready, he slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. And nearly dropped the blaster with shock!   
There, sitting on Mia's couch, listening to her Bothan Opera collection, sat none other then Boba Fett!   
"Fett!" Luke said snapped, not even trying to hide the mixture of surprise and disgust in his tone. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you away, right here, right now!"   
"I'll give you two, Skywalker," Fett replied, his distinctive deep voice perfectly calm and balanced. "1; You're a Jedi Knight, and wouldn't kill in cold blood, and 2; I know where Mia is being held, and I can get you there!"   
Luke paused for a second, scanning Fett's mind. He certainly seemed to be telling the truth, but with Bounty Hunters, you can never be too sure. "Even if I believed you," Luke said, not lowering his blaster an inch, "Why would you help me? We hate each other, remember?"   
"True, we _do _hate each other, but my helping you could be mutually benificial, and one thing I've learned over the years is not to let personal grudges get in the way of benefit." Fett replied. "I'll level with you Skywalker, you deserve that much if we're going to be working together. I've been hired by Imperial Fleet Commander Nalgol to overthrow The Majesty and put Nalgol back in command of the Empire. No easy task. I would've said no, but Nalgol's offering a small fortune for this... Well, it isn't that small, actually. So, I went back to Slave 1 and sat down to think for a while; How am I going to get anywhere near this Majesty guy and keep from getting blasted? Because he's currently residing in his Sith training academy on Dathomir, and even I can't hope to beat fifty odd Sith and stay physically intact!"   
"No, even _you _can't hope to do that." Luke added sarcastially.   
Fett continued. "And then I hear about young Mia Skywalker being kidnapped, and taken to Dathomir to meet The Majesty."   
"Dathomir?" Luke replied. "That's where she's being held? Not Bastion?"   
"Yes, Dathomir," Fett repeated. "And I know a way to get onto the planet without being spotted by the Imperials before you even enter the planets gravity field. Here's the deal, it's quite simple; I give you and your rescue party the information I've collected on how to get onto the planet unseen, and where to find this Sith Academy of The Majesty's, and you do all the dirty work of disposing of him! That way, I get payed by Nalgol, he gets re-instated as head of the Empire, you get Mia back, and everybody's happy. What do you think?"   
"I think," Luke said, lowering his blaster a little, "That we've got a plan!"

The _Invicta, Galaxy's pride, Coruscant Star, _and Rogue Squadron all jumped out of hyperspace simultaniously, with Rogue Squadron coming out in front of the formation in escort/defence position.   
"Keep your eyes open boys," Said Colonel Gavin Darklighter, long time Rogue Squadron member, and cousin to Luke's Childhood friend, Biggs. Now, Commander of the legendary Rogue Squadron, "I don't want any casualties here today!"   
On the _Invicta's _bridge, Wedge was surveying the space infront of them, searching for any Imperial activity that could be construed as threatening. "Commander Givens," he said, when he was sure that there was nothing to pose any direct threat to the fleet. "Open a fleet-wide comm channel."   
"Yes Sir, " The Commander replied, and pressed the necessary buttons on her console. "You're on Sir."   
"This is Antilles to the fleet," Wedge said. "Keep your eyes open, we don't want them..."   
Wedge was cut off all of a sudden, by another voice tapping into their comm system.   
"This is Captain Teal Corju of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Eradicator, _This is a restricted area, state your buisiness."   
"This is Admiral Wedge Antilles of the New Republic cruiser and Flagship _Invicta. _We have been sent here by Coruscant to ascertain why you have blatently broken New Republic/Imperial Peace treaty stipulations. We are not, I repeat _are not _here to fight. We simply want to talk to your commanding officer, and ask him a few questions, that's all."   
There was a short pause which seemed to everyone in the Republic fleet to last a lifetime, then Corju finally spoke. "Request denied, Admiral Antilles. You are tresspassing in a restricted area, and if you do not leave immediately, I am authorised to use force."   
"Well, we're not leaving Captain Corju." Wedge replied, his tone that of a seasoned military man who wasn't going to let some snot-nosed Imperial Captain threaten him _or _his fleet, without retaliation. "We came here with a mission to complete, and we're going to complete it - one way or another."   
"If that's your descision, Admiral, very well." Corju replied. "Corju out." The comm went dead.   
Wedge sighed deeply, and shook his head. "Tactical, angle the deflectors and ready the turbo lasers and proton torpedoes, Commander Givens, sound battle stations. Looks like we're going to war..."

To be concluded...   
  



End file.
